Ssaem, apa rumor itu benar?
by Eixa Tuven
Summary: Rumor itu beredar dengan label 'katanya' mengawalinya. Rumor 4 / 5 kata itu dengan cepat menyebar dari senior menuju para junior baru tahun ini. Dan Jongdae mendapatkan bukti bahwa Minseok-ssaem itu Gay. JongdaexMinseok, M rated, Twoshoot. Eixa Tuven
1. Bab 1

Eixa Tuven

present

A BL LOVE

ChenSeok

Apa Kau Menyukai Ssaem?

Rumor itu beredar dengan label 'katanya' mengawalinya. Rumor 4 / 5 kata itu dengan cepat menyebar dari senior menuju para junior baru tahun ini. Bulan pertama belum ada murid baru yang tahu, namun awal bulan ke dua, saat kegiatan sekolah mulai diisi dengan extrakulikuler yang mulai produktif tiap pertemuan, rumor itu muncul. Bulan ke tiga, rumor itu menyebar cepat. Dan di akhir bulan yang sama pula, seluruh siswa baru sudah tahu rumor dengan label 'katanya' itu.

Aku? Tentu saja orang yang berprinsip membicarakan orang lain itu tidak baik hanya sekedar tahu rumor itu tanpa mempercayainya atau mencari tau. Dan teman-temanku juga tidak segencar itu membicarakannya, karena rumor hanya rumor di mata anak-anak penghuni sekolah akreditasi S ini, tapi hanya sedikit yang benar-benar tidak peduli maka lumayan banyak yang mencari tahu secara diam-diam. Sialnya, dengan seorang kakak yang seperti itu aku malah menemukan bukti bahwa rumor itu benar. Minseok Ssaem adalah gay.

"Kim Jongdae!! Bangun!! Sekarang jam 7.45!" sebuah teriakan melengking disertai jitakan membangunkan seorang namja yang merasakan nyeri di telinga, jiwa, terutana dahinya.

Matahari benar-benar sudah kelihatan tinggi diantara bangunan rumah di balik jendela kaca itu, bau roti pangagang dengan lelehan margarine juga sudah menusuk mengungah liur, tapi sosok bernama Kim Jongdae itu benar-benar masih tidur hingga kakak iparnya membangunkannya dengan sebuah jitakan manis dan pekikan yang seperti alarm.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Jongdae yang sering dipanggil Chen, melesat memasuki kamar mandi, mengganti pakaian, mengambil tas, menyerobot selembar roti dan menegak cepat susu putihnya. Tidak lupa ia menyapa hyungnya yang menyantap santai sarapan sambil membaca koran, "Junmyeon-hyung, aku berangkat dulu!", "jangan sampai terlambat, ya Chen," kemudian menuju pintu untuk duduk sekedar mengikat sepatu. Tapi ia mendengar teriakan

"Chen, kau lupa kunci motormu," itu kakak iparnya datang dengan celemek seperti saat tadi pagi membangunkannya.

"Omo, Yixing-hyung, gumawo!" ujarnya menata kakak iparnya, ya kakak iparnya laki-laki, dengan tatapan kagum sambil berfikir, dimana Junmyeon-sialan-hyung itu bisa mendapatkan istri bak malaikat serta ibu terbaik ini?

Jongdae langsung melesat keluar rumah setelah melambaikan tangan dan menngkap wajah tersenyum Yixing serta wajah Junmyeon yang mengintip dari ruang makan. Di pekarangan sudah tersedia motornya, nampaknya namja pilihan hyungnya itu memang istri sempurna mengalahkan yeoja di dunia. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa hyungnya itu gay dan menikahi Yixing yang juga gay, mereka berdua adalah pasangan sempurna dan sosok ayah ibu dambaan Jongdae. Junmyeon yang tegas namun sangat perhatian dan dapat diandalkan sebagai CEO, Yixing orang cina dengan single dimple semanis jutaan tumpukan gula serta seribu kemampuannya mengurus rumah dan menjadi sekretaris pribadi hyungnya, membuat Jongdae merasa gay bukan lah hal buruk selama itu didasari cinta.

Cinta. Kata-kata itu berputar ria di kepala Jongdae selama ia memacu cepat sepeda motornya menuju sekolah. Wajahnya sedikit muran mengingat hubungan hyungnya yang teramat awet dan minim konflik telah berjalan 9 tahun. Yang berarti saat Jongdae masih 8 tahun hingga sekarang 17 tahun mereka sudah menjalin asmara sementara selama itu pula Jongdae merana mencari asmara.

Tepat pukul 8 Jongdae melewati gerbang sekolah. Ia langsung memarkirkan motor sport merah hitam metaliknya itu dan bergegas menuju kelasnya. Kelas yang berada di bangunan selatan lantai tiga, dan parkiran ada di timur bangunan utara. Pikirkanlah sendiri berapa jarak yang harus ditempuh Jongdae sambil berlari agar bisa masuk kelas lebih dahulu dari guru dan lebih cepat dari mata guru BK yang bagai milik elang menangkap siswa terlambat.

Chen celingak-celinguk kanan-kiri depan-belakang memastikan apa ada guru, dan yang ia temukan hanya lorong sepi dengan suara siswa dari tiap kelas yang tertutup. Nampaknya meskipun bel sudah berbunyi tapi para guru belum juga menuju pos kelas masing-masing. Dan itu terbukti dengan ruang kelasnya yang berisik dan tanpa guru.

"Haaah….." Chen melepaskan nafas yang ia tahan secara tidak sadar saat duduk di kursi belakangnya.

"Chen, kau kenapa?" Tanya temannya sedikit bingung karena Chen terlambat masuk kelas, sangat tidak Chen-ish sekali.

"A….aku…." Chen masih mengatur nafasnya, "kesiangan."

"Tumben sekali kamu kesiangan, semalam ngapain?"

"Erm," Chen tampak tidak yakin akan bercerita kepada teman berkulit putih layaknya albino itu apa tidak.

"Ayolah Chen, kita kan teman, ceritakanlah saja pada temanmu ini!" rujuk teman jangkung yang putih dengan senyuman.

"Begini, Hun," Chen membuat jeda dengan mengambil dan membuang nafas panjang, "apa kau bisa menjaga rahasia?"

"Apa ini tentang hal yang memalukan?" terka Sehun, teman sekelas Chen yang duduk tepat di hadapannya, dengan wajah berbinar-binar mesum.

"Sst… jangan keras-keras, dan ya ini tentang hal memalukan dan sedikit mesum," jawab Chen pelan dan sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan antusias Sehun.

"Oke aku dengarkan dan akan kuberi kau nasihat, komentar, kritik, pujian atau apa pun itu sebagai sesame pria." Jawab Sehun mantap tidak memperdulikan wajah memerah, setengah karena marah dan sisanya malu, milik Chen.

"Semalam a-aku-

"Pagi semua!"

"Pagi!"

Pengungkapan Chen terpaksa tertunda karena guru matematikan penjurusan yang wajahnya menipu telah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sehun terpaksa menelan ludahnya itu menahan rasa keingintahuannya tentang masalah Chen. Hey! Dia tidak ganjen atau apa pun itu karena ingin tahu masalah mesum Chen, hanya saja yang ia tahu Chen memiliki tingkat kepolosan yang dijaga hyung CEO terkenalnya itu. Jadi wajar, kan?

Matematika bukan pelajaran kesukaan Chen karena PE adalah kesukaannya, tapi kenapa nilai ujian matematikanya minimal A-? Pemberian materi oleh Ssaem berwajah dan bertubuh SD nya itu memang sangat mudah dipahami belum lagi dengan senda gurau agar semua siswa tetap terjaga membuat guru yang tergolong muda dengan usia 27 tahun itu menjadi favorit seluruh siswa. Kim Minseok.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan ssaem itu. Malah ia adalah guru berprestasi hingga tingkat internasional dengan usia mudanya. Saat pertama kali bertemu guru itu setahun yang lalu, Jongdae tahun bahwa dia adalah guru yang baik. Tapi di bulan keduanya sekolah ada rumor yang menyebar, 'katanya, Minsok-ssaem itu gay'.

Tentu saja Chen tidak percaya. Tapi seluruh sekolah nampaknya sudah tahu rumor itu. Namun, tidak ada bukti sejauh ini jadi semua hanya menganggapnya rumor sama seperti Chen dan Sehun.

Chen mengamati rupa ssaem itu. Chubby, bibir yang merah tebal, mata lebar namun terkesan kecil seperti kucing, tinggi yang hanya setelinganya, senyuman manis yang memamerkan deretan gigi putih, dan jangan lupakan kaca mata frame kotak besarnya yang terlihat serasi dengan surai hitam yang kadang dibuat menutupi dahinya maupun di naikkan keatas. Tampan dan manis, tentu saja sudah memiliki pasangan dan paling-paling itu wanita. Terka Jongdae.

Jongdae menghardikan bahunya tidak peduli dan kembali focus ke papan tulis dan sesekali tatapannya bertemu dengan manik mata kucing ssaemnya itu.

Eh?

Chen diseret Sehun menuju atap sekolah sambil membawa sekantung plastic berisi roti manis. Saat ditanya kenapa, Sehun hanya menjawab, "cari tempat yang sepi dan privasi." Dan sejujurnya Chen tidak paham. Ia hanya mengikuti temannya yang satu ini hingga ke atap yang sepi dan memamerkan hamparan permadani biru berhias putih.

"Nah sekarang ceritakan!" pinta Sehun saat sudah duduk manis dengan kantung plastic berisi roti manis sudah berada di hadapannya bersama Chen.

Chen bingung, "cerita apa?"

Drtt…. Drt…. Drtt….

"Sebentar," Chen mendapat panggilan dari kakak iparnya dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan sejenak perbincangannya dengn Sehun.

"Yixing-hyung, waeyo?" Tanya Chen heran, tak biasanya istri hyungnya menelpon saat jam sekolah.

"Chennie, anu… semalam kamu mendengarnya, ya?"

"Mendengar apa?" Tanya Chen kebingungan.

"Issh… kau ini jangan pura-pura, semalam Junmyeon-hyung melihatmu saat kami se-sedang…."

Yixing tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya namun Jongdae sudah terlanjut merah padam dan segera mengambil alih pembicaraan, "oh itu! Semalam aku haus jadi tidak sengaja melihat, maaf ya hyung menganggu kegiatan kalian!"

"Chennie, harusnya aku yang minta maaf, tidak seharunya kami melakukan itu di dapur padahal ada kau di rumah," suara Yixing terdengar menyesal.

"Gwencana hyung i-

"Yak! Jongdae! Adik macam apa kau?! Menganggu seks hyungmu! Bahkan membuat Yixing menjadi tidak enak hati terhadapmu! Harusnya jam segitu kau sudah tidur! Kau juga sudah melihat tubuh Yixing tercintaku, kalau kau bukan adikku aku sudah mencongkel mataku kau tahu! Yak! Jongdae kau mendengarkan hyungmu bicara, kan!?"

Itu Junmyeon yang mengambil alih HP Yixing dan memotong kalimat Chen dengan beberapa kata vulgar beserta ancaman.

"Nde, hyung, aku mendengarmu, apa hanya itu yang ingin hyung sampaikan?" wajah Jongdae menjadi memucat mendengar penuturan hyungnya yang memang akan selalu kehilangan temper serta cool-nya jika sudah menyangkut Yixing.

"Belajar yang benar, baru seks!"

Dengan kalimat itu, telepon mereka berakhir.

Chen menatap miris Sehun yang ternyata menguping.

"Semalam Yixing-hyung dan Junmyeon-hyung anu-anu dan kamu melihatnya?!" Tanya bocah albino itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

Chen hanya mampu mengangguk lemas mengakuinya. Sementara Sehun sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah merah padam Chen. Yang ditertawai merasa kesal dan segera mengambil sebungkus roti melon rasa stroberi.

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur semalam dan terlambat pagi ini? Karena bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya kepada kedua hyungmu itu?"

Jongdae hanya mengangguk dan menikmati kunyahan rotinya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Chen, nanti bisa kebawa mimpi dan kamu bisa benar-benar terlambat dan dipermalukan oleh Junmyeon-hyung itu karena kasurmu basah," saran Sehun menepati janjinya dan mengambil sandwich.

"Ba-baiklah."

Chen diam sejenak mengunyah roti sama seperti Sehun. Hingga hanya angin dan suara ramai samar-samar dari lapangan yang mengisi waktu.

Sehun menelan kunyahannya, " erm, kau sudah tau belum rumornya?"

Chen melakukan hal yang sama, "rumor apa?"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu melirik sekitar, Chen juga melihat sekitar ia rasa ini adalah sebuah rumor rahasia. Chen mencodongkan badannya ke depan. Mempersiapkan telinganya untuk mendengar.

"Katanya, Minseok-ssaem berpacaran dengan Luhan-ssaem," Sehun berbisik tapi Chen berteriak lantang karena kaget.

"Sst… jangan teriak begitu!"

"Siapa yang bilang? Apa buktinya? Kau tahu sejak kapan?" Chen menyerobot dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Dari Kai, katanya ia melihat Minseok-ssaem dan Luhan-ssaem pulang bersama menaiki mobil Luhan-ssaem dan bergandengan tangan!"

Chen memutar bola matanya malas, "rumor apa lagi itu? Kau tau rumor yang dulu saja tidak ada bukti apa lagi sekarang hanya katanya seorang bocah hitam itu?"

"Kau, tadi kau penasaran tapi sekarang sok acuh sepert ini, kau Tsundere atau apa sih?!"

"Tsundere? Aku? Jangan melawak Sehun," Chen mulai memasang wajah tenangnya dan mulai mengunyah rotinya lagi.

"Sejak awal kamu tidak terlalu kaget kan soal rumor Minesok-sshi gay itu, kan? Karena Junmyeon-hyung gay," terka Sehun.

"Ah, Chen kau belum pernah punya pacar, kan? Jangan-jangan kau sama dengan Junmyeon-hyung!" Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi histerisnya.

Chen tersedak dan batuk sejenak, setelah tenang ia memberi deathglare pada Sehun, "seriously?"

"Jangan-jangan seperti manga-manga Shounen Ai itu, kau sebenarnya suka padaku? Oh Sehun yang merupakan satu-satunya temanmu sejak kecil hingga sekarang?! Aduh Chen maaf, aku tidak suka namja berwajah kotak sepertimu aku lebih suka ya-

"Yak!" Chen memukul perut Sehun dengan kepalan tangannya memberika rasa perih dan rintihan dari Sehun.

"Sudi benar aku menjadi gay yang menyukai mahluk albino sepertimu, dan aku sudah tau mengenai Kai!" Chen berdiri dan mengambil sebungkus roti melon dari kantung plastic.

Chen berjalan menuj pintu, "Chen? Kau mau kemana setelah memukul perutku?"

"Terima kasih traktirannya, albino!"

"Dasar PSIKOPAT!"

"Ssaem memanggil saya?"

Chen memasuki ruangan guru dengan sedikit gugup dan menuju meja ber papan nama, Kim Minseok. Sesaat setelah ia masuk kelas ia mendapati salah satu teman kelasnya menyampaikan pesan bahwa guru matematika muda itu memanggilnya ke ruangan guru. Jadi di sinilah Jongdae berada, berdiri sambil tersenyum canggung ke arah Minseok-ssaem yang menatapnya melalui kaca mata frame kotak besar hitam.

"Jongdae, aku ingin bicara denganmu sejenak," Kim Minseok tersenyum ramah terhadapnya, "silahkan duduk," dan mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Jongdae-ah, kamu tahu bahwa nilai matematikamu tidak pernah kurang dari A-, nah apa kamu ada minat untuk mengikuti olimpiade Matematika?"

"Uh, kalau soal itu ssaem, saya harus bertanya dulu kepada hyung saya. Tapi, terimakasih atas tawarannya dan akan saya pikirkan," Jongdae tersenyum sopan.

"Wah hubunganmu dengan hyungmu dekat sekali, ya? Bagus-bagus pertahankan, tapi kuharap kau menerimanya, Jongdae-ah. Bisa kau beri jawabannya besok senin?" Minseok juga tersenyum namun seperti biasa riang dan lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

"Nde, ssaem. Kalau begitu saya kembali ke kelas, permisi." Dengan sopannya Jongdae keluar dari hadapan Minseok dan sedikit membungkuk kepada guru lainnya ia keluar dari ruang guru.

Minseok memberikan senyumannya kepada punggung Jongdae yang sebelum menghilang dari ruangan. Bahkan setelah punggung itu pergi mata minseok masih menatap pintu kantor guru. "Kalau misalnya ia ikut olimpiade, tahun ini juga kita akan menang," Minseok berbicara pada dirinya sendiri tapi ada yang mendengar.

"Minseok-ssaem, kau membicarakan Jongdae?" seorang rekan kerja yang duduk di sampingnya bertanya.

"Nde, anak itu bagus dalam segala hal kurasa, dan kebetulan tim olimpiade matematika kekurangan satu anggota," jawab Minseok santai sambil membuka beberapa berkasnya.

"Minseok-ssaem, jangan memaksakan kehendak anak itu," guru di sebelahnya tersenyum miris.

"Luhan-ssaem, yang aku tau anak itu tidak benar-benar serius dalam pelajaranku tapi nilai terendahnya A-? Itu yang anda sebut jenius? Aku hanya menawarkan," Minseok memutar kursinya hingga bisa melihat namja pengajar di sampingnya kemudiam memandang kecewa namja itu.

"Di kelasku ia jarang mendapat B biasanya ya A, tapi kurasa semua kelas Matematika yang kau ajar selalu mendapat nilai bagus," Luhan memangku wajahnya dengan tangan namun tetap memandang Minseok.

"Apa itu pujian?" Minseok mengangkat ujung bibirnya.

"Mana kutahu," Luhan menangkat bahunya dan beralih menatap kertas-kertas di hadapannya.

"Terserah lah, Luhan-ssaem," Minseok memasang muka datar dan kembali menatap berkasnya kembali.

Minseok sebenarnya senang, ini bukan pertama kalinya cara mengajarnya dipuji. Ia akui sering banyak pihak dari siswa, wali murid, maupun guru memuji cara ajarnya yang dianggap mudah dipahami dan menyenangkan. Semenjak zaman sd dulu, Minseok kecil memang ingin menjadi guru matematika, dan sekarang ia meraih mimpinya dan mendapat sanjungan atas kemampuannya padahal lamanya ia mengajar baru 4 tahun.

Jongdae membuang tasnya sembarangan di lantai kamar motif kayunya. Rasanya ia terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang tak berguna. Luhan-ssaem dan Minseok-ssaem berkencan? Haha, ia tidak akan percaya kecuali tadi dengan jelas ia melihat tatapan posesif dari mata Luhan yang beningg itu.

"Haha," ia tertawa sakartis, "aku seperti orang gila sekarang, memikirkan rumor dan percintaan orang lain yang tak ada hubungannya denganku." Tubuhnya ia hempaskan ke tempat tidur dengan kasar sambil menutup mata. "Ada yang salah dengan otak dan hatimu Kim Jongdae."

Dan ia tertidur dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Chennie, bangun… banguun…."

Chen membuka matanya karena merasakan seseorang menggoyangkan badannya sambil memanggil namanya dengan suara Yixing. Eh, Yixing hyung membangunkanku? Kan sekarang malam minggu. Malam minggu, malam minggu…. Kenapa aku dibangunkan? Malam minggu kan annivenya hyung. Annive-

"Yixing-hyung! Mian aku ketiduran!! Jam berapa sekarang?! Acaranya sudah selesai? Aduh hyung mianhae! Kadoku! Dimana kadoku?!" Chen membuka matanya dan langsung nyerocos bertanya sambil turun dari tempat tidur dan menatap khawatir kakak iparnya sambil berputar-putar tidak jelas ditempat.

"Acaranya akan dimulai satu jam lagi, masih banyak waktu untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap," Yixing tersenyum ramah dan mengelus rambut tidur Chen, "terimakasih sudah ingat dan untuk kadonya hyung nantikan, ya?"

"Nde, aku bersiap-siap dulu ya, hyung." Chen tersenyum.

"Haha, pastikan adik iparku terlihat tampan ya!" dan Yixing berlalu keluar dari pandangan Chen.

Chen membuang nafasnya lega, rasanya ia akan dibunuh Junmyeon jika ia ketiduran dan melewatkan acara tahunan perayaan pernikahan hyungnya tersebut. Dan hari ini genap sudah 2 tahun mereka resmi menikah. Chen tidak pernah lupa hari ini dan selalu menyediakan kado untuk pasangan tersebut. Dan mala mini ia ketiduran karena kelelahan dan beruntung baru pukul 7 malam, satu jam sebelum pesta dimulai.

Satu jam yang lebih dari cukup untuknya mandi, keramas, sikat gigi, menyisir rambutnya, mengenakan setelan tuxedonya karena pesta ini bertema formal party, memastika kadonya terbungkus rapi, dan mengecek sejenak gadgetnya. Membaca pesan dari Oh Sehun serta membalasnya.

Oh Albino Expressionless:

Chen, maaf aku tidak bisa ikut merayakan pesta Junmyeon-hyung kali ini, si Jimin kecelakaan di Busan aku harus menemaninya di sini semenjak ia tinggal sendirian. Besok aku akan memberikan kadonya secara langsung untuk Yixing-hyung dan Junmyeon-hyung.

Me :

Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu hyung. Sampaikan salamku terhadap Park Bantet itu ya! Semoga ia cepat sembuh!

Oh Albino Expressionless:

Jangan menghinanya begitu. Meski ia bantet, kuakui itu, tapi dia sudah punya pacar, tidak seperti denganmu Kim Jongdae si siswa teladan :p

Me :

Sialan kau Albino! Memangnya kau sudah punya pacar? Kau juga kalah dari si Bantet itu!

Oh Albino Expressionless:

Ehem! -.-

Siapa yang kau bilang 'BANTET', dasar MUKA KOTAK JOMBLO TAK TAU DIRI!!

-Jimin yang sudah punya pacar

Me :

Oh, sudah pasti PARK JIMIN yang BANTET lah yang kumaksudkan di sini, BANTET! Mentang-mentang sudah pacar jadi kau berani menghinaku?! Kau di rawat di rumah sakit? Memangnya ada baju dan tempat tidur untuk ukuran orang BANTET sepertimu? Mungkin kau menggunakan baju dan tempat tidur rawat bayi, ya?

Oh Albino Expressionless:

Jimin yang ber-abs dan sudah punya pacar yang tampan-seksi-manis:

Diamlah kau MUKA KOTAK! Jika tidak karena kakiku yang di gips dan pacarku yang sedang tersenyum manis kepadaku saat ini aku sudah ke sana dan menggeretmu ke meja hukum dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik! Dan akan kupastikan kau mendapat hukuman DIKULITI atau DIKEBIRI!!

Oh Albino Expressionless:

Sehun yang hpnya direbut si Bantet:

Sudahlah Chen jangan kau balas sms-nya Bantet itu karna hpku yang menjadi korban T_T, sebaiknya kau segera bersiap dengan pesta hyungmu. Di sini Jimin mulai meronta-ronta ingin ke Gangnam untuk menyobek muka kotakmu.

Me :

Apapun itu, terserah aku akan pergi sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong pacar Jimin siapa namanya? Cantik? Seksi? Manis?

Oh Albino Expressionless:

DIA NAMJA MILIK PARK JIMIN!! MIN YOONGI YANG SEMANIS SUGAR!!

-PARK JIMIN YANG TAMPAN PACARNYA MIN YOONGI

Mulut Chen menganga lebar. Matanya membulat sempurna. Jimin juga Gay? Ok, ia tidak peduli atau jijik dengannya. Hanya saja, itu berarti ia kalah dengan Park Bantet itu? Huft… kau payah Chen. Jongdae meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang masih sendiri hingga sekarang.

Mungkin aku akan mencari pasangan di pesta nanti.

Junmyeon menyukai pesta, Yixing dan Jongdae mengetahui itu. Karena itu mereka maklum dengan pesta formal mewah dan megah yang diadakan Junmyeon untuk perayaan dua tahun pernikahannya. Seluruh rekan kerjanya ia undang bersama teman-temannya. Dan Chen menyesal saat ia berencana untuk mencari pacar, karena ia masih yakin bahwa ia lurus alias Straight, kaum hawa hanyalah secuil minoritas dan itu pun berupa Ahjumma atau Halmoni. - - " Poor Chennie.

"Junmyeon hyung, kenapa tidak ada yeoja tipeku?" keluh Jongdae saat ia mendekati hyungnya yang baru saja selesai berbincang dengan tamunya.

"Kau mencari pasangan? Ya tuhan Jongdae! Kau sangat menyedihkan dalam urusan percintaan! Otakmu itu kau pakai untuk apa?!"

"Untuk belajar."

"Aissh… disini kebanyakan namja temannya hyung, kau tau hyung itu tidak terlalu menyukai yeoja, kan? Jadi jika cari ingin pasangan pergilah ke klub malam atau semacamnya bukan di sini!"

"Aku sudah perbah ke bar, dan aku tidak suka berada di sana," Chen mulai memasang wajah sebal dan muak.

"Baiklah, terserah katamu, aku tidak mungkin menjodohkanmu, kan? Berusahalah carilah pasanganmu, oke?"

Junmyeon tersenyum dengan tampannya sambil mengacak rambut Chen lalu meninggalkan adiknya itu sendiri untuk menghampiri Yixing yang dikelilingi beberapa namja. Heol, Zhang Yixing itu namja termanis dan tercantik dengan seribu kebaikannya yang hanya dimiliki Junmyeon seorang, jika ada yang berani menggodanya entah apa yang akan dilakukan malaikat kematian berparas malaikat bernama Kim Junmyeon itu...? /

Jongdae sendirian di meja bar. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana. Ia memilih melamun dan malah memikirkan satu hal. Minseok-ssaem apa sungguh pacaran dengan Luhan-ssaem? HAHA! Wajah Jongdae memerah memikirkan itu, kenapa ia harus memikirkan rumor itu? Minseok-ssaem itu baik dan pintar, wajahnya juga lumayan imut, tapi bukan berarti ia akan belok karenanya. KAN?

"Jongdae?"

DEG

Dengan jelas Chen mendengar sebuah suara familiar memanggil namanya, saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, benar saja, itu Minseok dengan setelan tuxedonya dan tanpa kaca matanya.

"Sa-ssaem? Ssaem sedang apa di pesta hyungku?" Tanya Jongdae kebingungan.

"Oh, Junmyeon? Junmyeon itu temanku waktu kuliah dulu, aku Junmyeon, Yixing, dan Luhan-ssaem semuanya dulu satu klub dulu," jelas Minseok ramah sambil tersenyum.

Eh? Berarti kemungkinan Luhan-ssaem pacarnya Minseok-ssaem besar dong? Kan sudah kenal sejak lama.

"Berarti Luhan-ssaem juga ada di sini?" Takut-takut Chen bertanya sambil menatap wajah manis Minseok yang masih tersenyum.

"Tidak, sebenarnya ia ingin ikut, tapi ia sudah ada janji makan malam dengan pacarnya," jawab Minseok dengan raut agak masam.

"Oh, Luhan-ssaem sudah punya pacar, berarti rumor itu tidak benar, haha," Jongdae tersenyum dan tertawa lepas seperti seluruh bebannya hilang.

"Rumor apa, Jongdae-ah?" Minseok bertanya intensif dan menatap selidik Jongdae.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok, Ssaem!"

Jongdae mundur namun ia tertahan meja bar, jadi saat Minseok mendekatkan wajahnya ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata atau mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Katakan pada Songssaenim-mu Jongdae-ah," Jongdae akui suara Minseok barusan terdengar mengitidimasi mutlak tak bisa ditentang.

Jongdae tetap tutup mulut.

"Katakan padaku."

"Ru…."

"So….."

"Erm……"

"A-aku….."

Ck. Minseok mulai naik pitan dengan sifat Chen yang ragu-ragu bahkan terkesan takut untuk memberitahu rumor yang sedang ia bicarakan. "Jongdae-ah!" Minseok tidak berteriak namun suranya yang melengking dan merdu memanggil nama Jongdae dengan suara memerintah dan tambahan 'ah' di sana terdengar seperti desahan bagi Jongdae.

"Katanya, Ssaem berpacaran dengan Luhan-ssaem!"

"Hah?!" Minseok membulatkan matanya.

"Oh Sehun bilang, temannya melihat Ssaem dengan Luhan-ssaem pulang bersama dan bergandengan tangan!"

Chen memejamkan matanya, tidak sanggup melihat reaksi Ssaem-nya saat ia bicara begitu.

"Pfft," Minseok tertawa.

"Ssaem?"

"Jongdae-ah, kau tau siapa pacarnya Luhan-ssaem?"

"Si-siapa?"

"Kembaranku, namanya Kim Xiumin, dia juga teman Hyungmu, bahkan mereka berdua jadian lebih dulu sebelum hyungmu." Minseok tersenyum bahkan setengah tertawa sementara Jongdae hanya terperangah diam.

"Ja-jadi Ssaem sekarang single?"

"Iya, diantara mereka berempat hanya tinggal aku saja yang single," Minseok tertawa sakartis namun manis.

"Anu, Ssaem karna ssaem adalah guruku aku boleh minta tolong?" tenggorokan Chen terasa kering dan ia sedikit ragu akan perkatannya.

"Ya? Pertolongan apa?"

"Begini, belakangan ini, saat aku dengar rumor itu, dadaku jadi agak sakit seperti ada duri yang memilit jantungku saat aku mendengar kalau Ssaem pacaran dengan Luhan-ssaem, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja, tapi tadi rasanya duri itu sudah hilang, tapi masih sakit dan terasa bolong, mungkin ssaem bisa membantuku."

Minseok tersenyum bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "maksudmu, Jongdae-ah?"

Jongdae mencodongkan badannya ke depan, meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Minseok, menghirup aroma yang menguar, kemudian berbisik, "nampaknya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, ssaem."

"Ee?" wajah Minseok merona dan memerah. Ia menegak salivanya susah.

"Jong-jongd-Ah!! Apa yang kau mmft--………

to be continued in last chapter

oke, aku tau ini salah... bukannya belajar malah buat twoshoot ganjen ini...

lanjutannya besok ya, besok atau kelak XD

.

.

.

warn: next bakalan M rated 030


	2. Bab 2 (end)

Aku menyukai Ssaem

.

.

.

.

WARN M GAGAL

.

.

.

.

.

BL

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eixa Tuven

.

.

.

.

 _Bisakah waktu berhenti sejenak? Aku ingin berfikir._ _Aku, Kim Jongdae, itu lurus, walaupun aku belum pernah berkencan dengan siapa pun dan dikelilingi oleh para gay, aku jamin aku lurus. Minseok-ssaem itu popular dan tenar tidak hanya di lingkungan sekolah, sesekali banyak guru muda yang datang untuk study banding dengannya. Fakta bahwa kembarannya itu kekasih Luhan-ssaem dan teman dari Junmyeon-hyung serta Yixing-hyung yang telah lama menjalin hubungan sesama jenis bukan berarti kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Minseok-ssaem itu Gay dan akan membalas perasaan yang aku sebut cinta ini, kan? Tapi kenapa, ciuman ini, yang bisa kusebut ciuman ringan, karena ciuman pertamaku, membuat jantungku berdetak cepat dan Minseok-ssaem bungkam dan memerah!! **Bisakah aku berharap?**_

Jongdae menjauhkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat reaksi gurunya itu. Minseok memerah hingga telinga, matanya membulat lebar, dan bibirnya kelu. Dan Jongdae? Badannya kaku dan lidahnya kelu, ia baru saja mencium gurunya di sebuah pesta di hotel bar milik hyungnya. Eh? Hotel?

Jongdae tersenyum kikuk setengah tampan, jemarinya mencoba menangkap jemari Minseok dalam sebuah gemgaman tangan hangat dan mesra di balik pojok ruangan yang remang-remang. "Ssaem aku bersungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

Nafas Minseok terengah-engah sambil berusaha untuk tidak menatap Jongdae, tercekat sejenak dan menatap horror Jongdae. Punggung Minseok tertahan dinding dengan Jongdae di hadapannya dan jemari Jongdae masih berusaha menautkannya dengan jemari Minseok, lama kelamaan pinggul Jongdae maju dan memberikan sebuah fakta bagi Minseok. Muridnya On hanya karena sebuah ciuman.

"Ssaem aku mencintaimu," Jongdae terdengar meminta sambil menekan miliknya yang masih terbungkus tuxedo ke milik Minseok yang mulai terkena dampaknya.

"Eungh…" guru itu melenguh dan tanpa sadar mengalungkan tangannya yang kosong ke leher Jongdae, sementara nafasnya terdengar erotis bagi namja di hadapannya.

"Ssaem? Aku butuh jawaban," Jongdae kembali bertanya dengan nada mengejek sambil menggesek cepat gundukan di celana mereka.

Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap Jongdae dalam dengan mata melebar berkaca-kaca, penuh hawa nafsu tertahan bulir air mata. Dengan pelan ia mengangguk.

Mampus!! Sekarang apa?! Bagaimana cara melakukannya dengan sesama pria?! Pacaran saja belum pernah, apalagi seks!! Terkutuklah Wi-Fi sucimu itu hyung!

Jongdae mendekap tubuh Minseok yang jauh lebih pendek darinya untuk segera meninggalkan bar hotel itu. Sayang di pintu keluar, Junmyeon menghentikan mereka.

"Hyung?"

"Itu siapa?"

Tak ada suara, tapi gerak bibir mereka sudah cukup.

"Hyung, bagaimana cara hyung melakukan itu dengan Yixing-hyung?"

"Hah?!"

"Jawab segera!"

Minseok mulai bergerak tidak nyaman karena Jongdae berhenti terlalu lama.

Junmyeon tersenyum picik dan melemparkan sebuah kartu.

"Adikku sudah besar ternyata."

"Put yours in his ASSHOLE!!" Junmyeon mengangkat kedua jarinya dan membuat gerakan gunting lalu berkata, 'lotion'.

Jongdae sempat tersontak kebelakang sebelum kembali berjalan sambil mendekap Minseok. Ia terpikirkan satu hal. Ia pernah mendengar hyungnya saat melakukan itu, dan Yixing pernah tiga hari tak bisa jalan. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Minseok?

"Ssaem, kau yakin?" Tanya Jongdae saat mereka sudah berada di lift yang mulai bergerak naik.

Posisi mereka sekarang adalah berdampingan dengan bergandengan tangan. Minseok menunduk memandang lantai berkarpet merah dengan wajah merahnya. Kalau boleh dikata, Jongdae merasa sangat idiot menanyakan hal itu, bagaimana jika gurunya itu berubah pikiran? Ia tidak suka melakukan hal itu di kamar mandi maupun di kamar.

Minseok mengagguk dan Jongdae serasa menyadari betapa malaikatnya ssaemnya.

"Ssaem, a-aku se-" belum sempat perkataan Jongdae rampung pintu lift terbuka di lantai mereka, dengan terpaksa Jongdae menghela nafas dan menarik tidak sabaran gurunya memasuki kamar vvip yang telah disewa kakakknya untuk, ya … perayaan annivenya. -_- you know lah

Baru saja tubuh Minseok masuk ke dalam kamar, Jongdae langsung menghimpit tubuh ssaemnya ke pintu dan mengunci pintu. Oh, dirinya juga telah memasang gantungan 'don't disturb' di depan pintu sebelumnya, you know lagi lah -_-. Kakinya menopang tubuh Minseok sekaligus menekan kejantanan gurunya, tangannya memeluk pinggul Minseok seduktif, sementara ia bernafas berat di kulit leher sang guru.

Tubuh Minseok memanas, melemah, ia hanya bisa menahan erangan saat nafas hangat muridnya menerpa kulit lehernya berkali-kali, kedua lengannya secaral naluriah ia kalungkan di leher yang lebih muda dan pandangannya kabur oleh nafsu.

Jongdae mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Minseok, "Ssaem, kau yang pertama untukku."

Wajah Minseok semakin memerah dan rasa girang memenuhi panca indranya, maka dengan berusaha sebaiknya ia menahan desahannya, "nado."

Jongdae memundurkan badannya sedikit agar bisa menatap langsung manic mata sang guru, ini hebat bagaimana para virgin akan melakukan ini?! Seharusnya Jongdae menonton atau bahkan meminta saran Hyungnya agar dia bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk yang pertama bagi orang yang ia cintai. Namun apa boleh dikata, mungkin saja kepolosan malah menjadikan hal ini semakin menarik.

"Saranghae," Jongdae berucap pelan namun tegas sebelum meraup bibir penuh Minseok dan sebuah gulat lidah yang panas dan basah. Minseok sejak awal langsung memberi akses namun masih mencoba untuk melawan saat lidah Jongdae menyentuh segala isi di rongga mulutnya ia merasa ratusan kupu-kupu terbang. Menggelitik manja dan nakal, merangsang yang dibawah sana untuk tegak mendobrak celana.

Terdengar eluhan Minseok semakin menjadi-jadi dan tangan Jongdae tidak lagi hanya bertengger di pinggul sang guru namun telah Berjaya memasuki setelan tuksedo dan memilin nakal puting sang guru. Minseok melenguh lagi dan lagi dan mulai kehabisan nafas, paha Jongdae masih setia menopang berat badan Minseok sekaligus menekan-nekan kejantanan yang mulai meronta itu.

Minseok kehabisan nafas, jadi Jongdae mengalah dan melepaskan ciuman mereka, membiarkan benang-benang saliva menjadi bukti betapa panasnya ciuman mereka. Jongdae merasa ini tidak benar.

Ia menggeleng kuat, dan menggendong gurunya ala koala. "Minseok ssaem, ini tidak benar." Ia berujar dengan nafas terengah namun berusaha dibuat tegas. Mendengar itu perasaan Minseok menjadi perih, apa ia akan dibuang? Ah, memang hubungan guru dan murid itu tidak boleh. Haha, mungkin ia sadar dengan perasannya hanya sekedar kagum bukan suka, apa yang aku harapkan, heh? Apa yang kau harapkan Kim Minseok?

"Seharunya kita di kasur, ini baru benar," Jongdae tersenyum tampan dan meletakkan tubuh Minseok sayang di kasur king sized membuat segala pikiran Minseok sirna seketika.

"Kau ti-tidak berfikir hubungan i-ini sa-salah? Ten-tentu kalau one ni-night stand t-tidak ma-masalah," ujar Minseok tergagap, ia masih belum bisa percaya ada murid yang menyukainya, menyatakan cinta kepadanya, dan akan menjadi yang pertama bagi keduanya.

Jongdae tersenyum lagi saat Minseok, yang sekarang di bawahnya, menolak menatap dirinya, "aku tidak mau one night stand, aku mau first and last, bila perlu tahun ini aku akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan agar ssaem tidak perlu berpikir bahwa hubungan kita salah," ujarnya mantap.

Minseok melirik kearahnya, "dan, aku bersungguh-sungguh saat aku menyatakan perasaanku dan keinginanku, aku sudah lama memikirkan ssaem."

Jongdae mencium dahi Minseok lembut.

"Hyung," ujar Minseok tiba-tiba, "ka-kau bisa memanggilku h-hyung," masih dengan terbata-bata dan wajah memerah.

"Saranghae Minseokki-hyung."

Jongdae mencium bibir manis Minseok yang telah menjadi candunya dengan penuh nafsu dari yang sebelumnya, sedikit lebih liar dengan suara desahan tertahan Minseok yang menjadi-jadi. Tangannya dengan lihai membuka setelan tuxedo Minseok dan melepaskan tautan mereka.

Putih tanpa goresan dan pink menggairahkan. Jongdae memasang smirk nya saat melihat tubuh toppless Minseok di bawahnya yang menatapnya malu-malu. "Kau indah, terlampu indah."

Dijamahnya puting Minseok dengan mulutnya dan tangan kirinya. Ia menggigit, memilin, menghisap, dan apapun itu ia lakukan pada kedua puting pink Minseok yang telah menegang. Sementara tangan kanannya menelusup masuk ke dalam pakaian dalam Minseok, mengeluarkan si junior yang merasa sesak. Ia memijit itu dengan lihai, membuat Minseok terbuai dan mendesah dengan segala perlakuannya. Dimana Jongdae belajar begituan? Mungkin kemarin ia tidak melihat sebentar adegan hyungnya, dan kemarin bukan yang pertama.

Tak butuh lama, Minseok sampai pada klimaks sambil mendesah nama Jongdae keras. Jongdae menatap Minseok intens. Wajah sayu penuh nafsu, kedua puting merah dan basah, kejantanannya melemas. Ada yang kurang.

"Kim Minseok," ujar Jongdae sambil melepas sisa-sisa kain di tubuh mereka berdua, membiarkan Minseok melihat betapa menggiurkannya dirinya saat melakuakn hal tersebut. "Maukah kau menjadi milikku seorang?"

Jongdae menatap lemat-lemat gurunya dan mendekatkan jerak antara mereka sehingga bisa saling merasakan nafas masing-masing. Minseok gugup tapi bahagia, Jongdae sudah yakin dan tegas. Maka dari itu Minseok menjawab, "i-iya," sambil menahan panas tubuhnya yang meningkat karena suatu hormone dalam tubuhnya.

"Saranghae," Jongdae mengucapkan itu lagi sebelum mencium perpotongan leher Minseok dan sedikit mengigitnya, memberikan tanda keungunan sebagai tanda kepemilikian. Tak hanya satu, ia melakukannya hampur diseluruh permukaan kulit tubuh Minseok sambil terus memijit dan memilin penis dan puting Minseok yang sama-sama pink dan menegang.

Puas dengan semua tanda kepemilikan yang tadi sempat ia lupakan, Jongdae tahu, ia dan gurunya sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi.

Jongdae mengambil lotion yang ada di nakas sebelah tempat tidur king sized, menaburkan isinya di ujung jarinya dan manhole Minseok. Membuat Minseok merasakan dingin dan khawatir bersamaan. Satu jari menerobos masuk.

"Akkh!" Minseok berteriak kesakitan.

Jongdae menurunkan badannya, "bertahanlah, chagi," dan mulai menciumi Minseok penuh nafsu dan lebih liar. Jari telunjuknya mulai bergerak dan Minseok mulai menikmatinya, maka jari tengahnya pun mulai ambil bagian. Awalnya Minseok melenguh kesakitan, namun kembali lagi dengan gerakan cepat kedua jari itu yang menggunting, ciuman panas Jongdae, serta pilinan di putingnya, Minseok malah melenguh nikmat.

Akhirnya, Jongdae merasa cukup dan mengeluarkan kedua jarinya. Penisnya ia hadapkan ke lubang anus merah berkedut dengan sedikit putih milik Minseok dan lotion, si Jongdae dari tadi belum sekalipun klimaks padahal Minseok sudah mau yang kedua, dengan sekali hentakan ia memasukkan seluruhnya.

Minseok menjerit kesakitan.

"Mianhae, bertahanlah, saranghae," Jongdae diam di dalam lubang sempit yang menjepit miliknya ketat, namun melihat Minseok mulai berlinang ia tak tega.

"Stt… uljima Chagi, saranghae," entah berapa kali sudah Minseok mendengar kata itu dari Jongdae 'saranghe' ia tida bosan malah tiap kali ia mendengarnya degup jantungnya bertambah dan rasanya jadi sedikit tenang.

Jongdae mencium kelopak mata berair Minseok, dan kali ini memilih menambah tanda kepemilikian lebih banyak lagi di bahu Minseok, sambil sesekali menjilati kulitnya dan mengocok cepat penis Minseok, "sayang, hyung rileks, kumohon, agar ini menjadi nikmat," ujar Jongdae tiba-tiba yang hanya dituruti Minseok.

Langsung saja saat Minseok mulai melenguh dengan kegiatannya, Jongdae bergerak. Penisnya ia tarik keluar perlahan dan masukkan dengan cepat. Berulang-ulang hingga temponya semkin cepat.

Kocokannya terhadap penis Minseok juga semakin cepat, ia dapat melihat betul bagaimana wajah melenguh penuh nafsu Minseok saat menyebut namanya tiap kali ia menyentuh sweetspot di dalam sana.

Tak butuh lama, tak butuh sebuah perjanjian atau kesepakatan. Saat tatapan mereka dalam satu garis lurus, putih puncak kenikmatan dunia mereka dapatkan sambil meneriaku nama masing-masing.

Jongdae ambruk, dengan tenaga yang tersisa melepas miliknya, menarik selimut, dan memeluk Minseok hangat.

Yang muda menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher pasangannya, bernafas dengan cepat, tangannya memeluk peluk Minseok. "Jongdae?" Minseok memanggil karena merasa geli dengan nafas Jongdae.

"Saranghae."

"Eh?"

"Saranghae."

Minseok tersenyum, mencoba menggerakkan telapak tangannya mengusap kepala Jongdae.

"Nado."

#END :v

Yixing kebingungan, kelewat panik. Junmyeon? Ia cengengesan tidak jelas sambil memeluk Yixing yang berada di pangkuannya. Sekarang mereka masih berada di bar hotel meski pesta telah berlalu beberapa menit, alasannya para staf masih mencari sekaligus menyiapkan kamar suit untuk mereka berdua. Ya, karena invansi Jongdae.

"Junmyeon, kau biarkan Jongdae dengan Minseok menggunakan kamar kita?" ujar Yixing lelah.

"Jangan khawatirkan Jongdae, meskipun aku tahu ia hampir tidak pernah membuka situs begituan, tapi ia memiliki kemampuan hyungnya."

"Dari mana kamu tau? Dan aku menghawatirkan Minseok!"

"Kenapa dengan Minseok?"

"Kamu lupa, bagaimana posesifnya kembarannya itu?"

Junmyeon tersenyum miris, "aku akan menyiapkan makam untuk Jongdae."

 _Udah lama rampung, hanya saja tersendat file ke hidden._ _Btw, my first lemon._


End file.
